Vampire Lovers A Shadouge Erotica
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: The Maiden lies asleep in her bedchamber on a full moon night, until someone comes to her, in black, one she's been dreaming about, one who wants to claim her soul into undead pleasure. COMPLETE


**Vampire ****Lovers**

**(A Shadouge Erotica)**

**Hello again foolish mortals and welcome to my world of undead pleasure, once again I return with another dose of Shadouge erotica, and this time, bloody and vampiric. **

It was a clear cool night, the moon shone on the city of Mobotropolis, in a certain apartment, a large stone balcony stood, with its fluttering muslin curtains rippling in the wind.

Inside the large room lay a beautiful white bat sleeping within the soft white linen sheets, even though she was asleep her dreams were plagued with dreams, erotic, her body writhed in pleasure, making obscure yet beautiful and graceful moves, as she writhed, she moaned and groaned, as if in wanting, wanting to feel the embrace of the night.

High above her apartment, standing on the flat roof, stood a figure dressed in black; he squatted on the roof looking down at the balcony, his black and red quills rippled in the wind as he stared at the balcony below, which was where he was going to jump.

He stood up and then opening his arms began to glide down onto the balcony, his long black coat glided as he jumped, he soon landed on the balcony and his shoes made a heavy thunk as he landed. He then looked up towards the window were the muslin curtains still fluttered.

He smirked when he saw the white bat laying there, her body open and writhing, she was dreaming of him, begging him to come to her, the hedgehog then smirked again showing off his long sharp fangs. "You dream of me my love" he whispered, his eyes glowing red with lust "and now I finally come to you".

He walked onto the room, as he did, the white bat writhed more as she slept; the hedgehog then began to climb onto the bed and over her linen covered body. "Rouge" he whispered, "your dreams have brought me to you…" Rouge, her eyes still closed and breathing in pleasure whispered back "Shadow…"

She lifted her arms and felt his strong shoulders under his leather coat, "oh yes my love…." She began to caress his quills "you have come to me…" Shadow moved his head down to her neck and began to nuzzle it, "you have been dreaming of this my love" he whispered, "dreaming of joining me"

"Yes…" Rouge moaned "yes my love…" she raised her hands above her head and opened herself up to him, Shadow then began to run his hands down her body, outlining every curve and shape through her linen nightdress. He then lifted the nightdress off her, and her beautiful body was exposed to him, he could feel her warmth against his cold body.

He pulled off his white gloves and began to fondle her huge breasts, stroking her soft tan nipples with his thumbs, as he did Rouge moaned and sighed, and she rubbed his back and arms begging him to carry on. Shadow stroked her breasts and began to lick and kiss her chest and collarbones.

Rouge moaned louder and stroked Shadow's quills, her hands then moved to his shoulders as she tried to peel off his long leather coat. Shadow then pulled it off and threw it on the floor, then he began to take off his black shirt, as he undid the buttons, Rouge ran her hands over his bare chest feeling his rock hard muscles and the soft white puff of fur on his chest. Shadow moaned as she did so, he then removed his leather trousers.

Rouge then squirmed in pleasure as she felt his rock hard manhood rub against her smooth leg, then tickle her throbbing clit, Rouge moaned more then opened her legs wider for him, Shadow then pushed his penis into her moist opening. Rouge cried out at the sudden pleasure she felt, Shadow too moaned in pleasure, and began to thrust, slow and first, then faster and faster.

Rouge cried out as Shadow thrust harder, as he did he began to lick and kiss her neck, his fangs began to get longer and longer as he thrust, not only was the soft, wet feeling of Rouge's womanhood that enveloped his hard penis as he thrust making him feel so aroused, but also the smell of her sweet pure blood under her delicate skin on her beautiful slender neck.

As Rouge moaned he whispered in her ear, "one brief moment of pain my love" he whispered "and we can be together, forever" he opened his mouth and his fangs got longer, Rouge arched her head back, still moaning and hypnotised by her lover's extreme passion.

The Shadow brought his mouth to her neck and sank his fangs into her delicate neck, as he did, Rouge let out a sharp cry, then a scream as the ebony hedgehog drank her blood from her neck, after a couple of minutes he pulled away from her, his mouth covered with her blood.

As he pulled away he felt a large bite mark on her neck, her blood fell from her neck and onto her breast and stained the bed sheets, Rouge's eyes filled with tears at the pain, Shadow touched her face, his cold hand made her shudder, she then began to breathe heavily as her teeth began to get longer and her eyes turned from aqua blue to ruby red as she slowly started to become like him.

Shadow smiled at her, "embrace the darkness my love" he whispered softly "you wanted this…come and be my dark bride…" he then took a clawed finger and cut his chest with it, making blood fall, he then brought Rouge's head up gently to meet it. "Drink" he said in a low voice "and live…drink and join me…" Rouge nodded and pressed her lips against his chest licking and drinking the blood from the cut.

As she did, Shadow arched his head back and groaned in ecstasy, he held the back of her head, he closed his eyes and gasped in pleasure as his lover drank his blood and took his undead life. "Ohh" he groaned "yes, ohh, yes, good, is it not? Uhhhhh!" Rouge licked more off his chest then fell back on the bloodstained pillow. Her mouth was covered in blood and she was smiling with her eyes closed.

Shadow then smirked, he took his penis out of her vagina, Rouge whimpered at the sudden loss of him inside her, Shadow then began to lick and kiss her over her neck and collar bones, he then made it to her breasts then he began to rub his finger over her left nipple, making it hard and erect.

Rouge moaned "do it my love" she whimpered "you know you want to, kiss me, caress me, I am yours" Shadow smirked and began to lick her nipple, he licked it, then he began to trace circles around it making Rouge moan and giggle. He then looked up at Rouge again and smirked showing his fangs.

He then clamped his fangs into her breast, taking blood from it; Rouge cried out and caressed the back of his head feeling his quills. "Uhhhhh!" she cried "yes!" she cried "I love you!" Shadow then took his fangs from her breast and moved up to her mouth, kissing her inserting his tongue, Rouge moaned as she explored his mouth, running her tongue over his fangs and tasting the blood in his mouth.

Shadow then took his mouth away from hers and began to kiss her neck again and move down her body, past her breasts to her stomach and abdomen. Rouge closed her eyes and arched her neck feeling her dark lover worship her and kiss her. She then felt him stroking her legs; Rouge once again spread her legs open for him.

Shadow then began to kiss and lick her thighs, then he got close to her warm and sweet smelling opening, he then opened his mouth, her fangs getting longer, then he looked up at his moaning lover and then sank his fangs into the inside of her thigh. As he did Rouge screamed, with pain mixed with pleasure, she threw her head back and screamed throwing her left arm above her head, then using her other to stroke Shadow's head.

Shadow suckled there for a moment taking blood from her thigh, he then took his fangs away from her thigh, he looked at the two bloody holes he left there and the blood than ran down from them onto the bed sheets. He looked at Rouge who continued to moan and squirm in pleasure.

Shadow then got to her opening, and inserting the tip of his tongue into her opening, and began to taste her fluids, he didn't know which tasted better, her blood or her juices but either way, they both tasted sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He continued to let his tongue travel around her opening, pushing it in deeper. Rouge moaned louder and louder as she felt his soft tongue caress her clit, making it tingle and throb with intense pleasure.

Finally Rouge couldn't take anymore; she began to squirm as she felt the need to release herself to the intense pleasure, she clutched the bed sheets and screamed as she felt her orgasm take over, Shadow smiled and looked up at her, blood was all over his mouth and some of Rouge's fluids were dripping from his chin which he lapped up hungrily.

He moved up again to Rouge who sat up smirking, she then got on her knees, her now red eyes stared into his, "you want more?" she smirked, Shadow smirked back, he lay back on the large bed, he sighed as the cool linen touched his back, he thought he may as well let her take control now.

He closed his eyes as he felt Rouge climb on top of him, he then felt her lips touch his erect penis, Shadow opened one eye, he looked at her and moaned, he looked to see Rouge start to kiss on his cock, she used her lips, then she used her tongue to lick the tip, then down his large shaft, she then looked up, her fangs appeared, then she smirked and brought her fangs down to his penis.

Shadow screamed in pleasure as he felt her fangs penetrate his cock, then he moaned more as she began to suckle, "yes!" he cried "yes!" he cried "more! More!" he stroked the top of her head as she suckled, "Yes!" he cried, he squirmed and writhed with pleasure.

Then Rouge took her mouth away from his penis, licking the blood from her lips and some fluid from it, she then climbed on top of her lover and lowered herself onto his erection, she then moaned as she felt his penis enter her throbbing vagina. She then began to move up and down on his cock. Shadow cried out and arched his head back as his lover began to ride him. "Uhhhhh!" he cried "yes! Faster…faster!" he felt her curves, then moved his hands up to fondle her breasts, Rouge moaned and moved faster as Shadow continued to moan and groan.

Rouge smirked and leaned forward to kiss him, Shadow pulled her towards him as he explored her mouth and licked her lips, Rouge then slid away from him and began to ride him more, after a while she stopped, then Shadow rolled her onto his back and began to return the favour by thrusting harder and harder.

Rouge moaned and screamed as Shadow thrusted harder and harder, her fangs got longer as he continued to pleasure her and fuck her. After a while Shadow cried out in pleasure "Rouge…I'm…I'm gonna cum!" "Do it!" screamed Rouge "come inside me! I want you!"

Shadow granted her wish and released himself into her, Rouge screamed as she felt him come inside her, then sighed as she felt his fluids overflow her vagina and drip on the bed sheets. Shadow then looked at her again, he smiled showing his fangs and licking the blood away from his mouth, Rouge did the same and smiled at him.

"I love you Rouge, my dark angel" Shadow whispered at his vampire lover, Rouge smiled up at him "I love you too Shadow" she whispered. Shadow then rested his head on her bloodstained body Rouge wrapped her arms around him, and they fell asleep in a loving embrace, together in undead, immortal and eternal pleasure and love.


End file.
